Seriously Seth Rollins
by Babyface2216
Summary: This is a series of short stories starring the WWE's very own Seth Rollins. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Little Iowa Cheerleader

"Hurry up Chelsea or we won't be to our seats in time for his match" my best friend Ashley scolded as we ran across the parking lot and to the front doors of the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines Iowa. "You just want to see Jon again" I laughed handing the person at the door our tickets and smiling happily as she offered to lead us to our seats so people didn't give us trouble. "Thank you so much" I grinned sitting down and tucking my backpack right by my feet, Ashley doing the same as Ryback, John Cena and Sheamus entered the ring to cheers from most of the crowd but boos from Ashley and I. We got quite a few odd looks but everyone became focused on the aisle to the right of me as the SHIELD theme song started and the three men started to descend through the crowd getting their own cheers, Ashley and I getting super loud when they announced Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, neither of us had met the third member yet but we cheered for him too. "Awe, cheering for little ole me beautifuls?" Dean whispered as they passed, I had so many retorts to that but only threw my head back and laughed with a shake of my head as they jumped the barricade. I flinched every time Seth took a particularly hard hit and even screamed slightly when he was thrown through the announce table, Ashley wasn't doing much better since her grip on my hand was starting to numb it. "How can you watch this every week?" she asked quietly jumping when Ryback landed not far from us with a sickening thud "It doesn't look anywhere near as bad on TV, this is the first I've seen it in person" I returned sending Roman a smile as he paused in front of us and waited for Ryback to get to his feet before he hit him with a spear into the barricade. Back in the ring Seth was getting ready to curb stomp John Cena when Sheamus hit him with a Brogue Kick knocking him on his ass. Dean however being the over protector that he is followed it up with Dirty Deeds only to get AA'd by Cena who had gotten to his feet.

With Cena's attention on Dean Seth was able to capitalize and get a roll up securing a win for The SHIELD before they attacked leaving all three men of the losing team sprawled near ringside unconscious. That was when the three men in black hopped back over the barricade and walked backwards Seth pausing to mutter something to security before he jogged after his teammates and Ashley and I were approached by the security guard. "Chelsea Dumont and Ashley Cole?" he asked quietly crouching in front of us and slightly to the side so the other fans could still see what was happening in the ring. "Yes sir" I nodded sweetly "Seth Rollins has requested you be brought backstage if you want to grab your things and follow me." He smiled holding out a hand as Ashley and I picked up our backpacks and followed after him. "Did you two compete at the Iowa All Star Cheer competition today?" he asked looking down at our attire "Yeah, we barely made it for that match" Ashley commented giving the man a smile "My daughter Isabelle was competing there today, the Des Moines Hoover Huskies" he grinned "They came in third place overall, I'm not sure how they did for single and team competitions" I informed knowing exactly which team he was talking about. "Well I'm sure I'll hear all about it, here you are. Just go right in and they should be here shortly" he grinned leaving us outside a door marked 'SHIELD'.

"Colby" I squeaked happily as they came around the corner talking with smiles on their faces about their recent win. "Baby" he returned his smile growing as he dropped his vest and opened his arms for me. I dropped my backpack and ran launching myself into his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist to help hold my body up. "I missed you Chels" he whispered kissing my cheek sweetly before he set me back on my feet and spun me around "Jesus, I forgot how good you look in your uniform" he sighed pulling me back into his arms as he walked us into their locker room picking my bag up from the ground and setting it on a bench. "How are you Ash?" he asked the brunette who pulled away from hugging Jon "I'm really good, I don't think today could get any better." She grinned "Not even if I brought you back to my hotel room?" Jon asked with a pout on his lips garnering an eye roll from my best friend even though she was blushing "No. We got first overall, our small team performance took second, Chelsea got first in her singles and I got second. Nothing can top that" she said seriously before rolling her eyes again and smiling at the blonde "But if you want you can try" she blushed squealing when he hauled her over his shoulder and grabbed both of their bags before exiting saying if I needed her to come check his bed first. "Mental Images I don't need Jonathon" I called before the door closed behind them. "I'm sorry about my bitch of a best friend, any chance to sleep with Jon and she takes it whether there's other people around or not" I informed turning to Joe and holding out a hand "I'm Chelsea" I smiled sweetly shaking his hand as he just laughed at my previous statement "I know, Colby talks about you constantly" he grinned laughing again as both Colby and I blushed. "I am going to head back to the hotel and call my family, I'll catch up with you both tomorrow yeah?" he smirked patting my head and giving Colby a hug before he also left, leaving Colby and I to pack up his things and call a cab.

"Have I ever told you you're absolutely gorgeous" he commented from behind me as we walked into his hotel and over to the elevator. "Just about every day" I grinned stepping onto my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'm slacking then, you should be hearing it every day" he grinned pushing me off the elevator and leading me down the hall to his room. After unlocking the door we both walked in and dropped our bags, I pulled off my cardigan and giggled as he groaned his mouth dropping open as he looked me over. "I'm going to shower, order room service or a movie, whatever you want sweetheart" he smirked wrapping one of his tan arms around my hips and pulling me flush against his chest as the other worked its way into my curls and pulled my mouth to his in a searing kiss. "You stink" I whispered against his lips giggling softly when he rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him for one more kiss before he walked into the bathroom. I ordered us some food from room service before I started flicking through channels, settling on an Ironman marathon just as a knock sounded. "Here is your food miss" the waiter bowed sliding the cart through the door before he was gone, I'm assuming since everyone had just got back to the hotel it was pretty busy for him. "Hey baby, what'd you get?" Colby asked stepping out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of boxers kissing me sweetly when I handed him his food. "Bacon Cheeseburger with blue cheese and french fries" I giggled knowing it was his favorite and it was also his cheat day. "How do you remember all of these things?" he asked in soft wonder as I crawled onto the couch beside him. "Well unlike you I'm not constantly busy and I have nothing to do except think of my wonderful boyfriend" I giggled digging into my salad. "Please, I'm busy and I still manage to think about you all the time. It's gotten me into some tough situations" he smirked wiping his hands off and setting his now empty container on the table. "Fatty" I teased poking his belly but blushing when he flexed just the slightest to show off his abs. "What was that baby?" he smirked taking the container from my hands and setting it down before picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. "You're such a tease" I mumbled as his fingers ghosted across the bare skin of my mid-section and thighs. "Oh I'll show you a tease sweetheart, don't you worry" he murmured softly running his fingers up the insides of my thighs.

"Good morning" I greeted Joe, Jon and Ashley as Colby and I met them in the lobby for breakfast. "How was your night Joe?" I asked sweetly knowing he had been unfortunate enough to share a room with Jon and Ashley. "Ear plugs and music all night do wonders baby girl" he laughed causing Ashley to blush a bright red as we headed out to their rental car, Colby stopping when Summer Rae called his name. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there" he sighed squeezing my hand before turning to walk over to her. "Come on Chels, I'm sure it's nothing" Ashley whispered wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me with her and Jon to the SUV where Joe was already in the passenger seat. "Don't worry about her Baby Girl, she's like the company bike." Joe smirked "Good thing Colby would rather run then" I shrugged getting laughs from the three of them as we waited for the Ninja of the group. "What is taking him so long jesus" Jon grunted getting out of the vehicle and walking back towards where we had left Colby, stopping and going rigid not far from the car. He spun on his heel and came back slipping into the back seat where Colby was supposed to sit, leaving the passenger seat open for now. "I don't know what I saw, but Chels if you want give me the word and I will rip his two toned locks out one by one." He whispered pulling me between him and Ashley, both of them muttering words of comfort as Colby slipped into the front a look of discomfort on his face. "Tell your side bitch not to leave evidence next time" I stated reaching up to wipe bright red lipstick from his cheek. That was the extent of that conversation as we pulled into the Ihop parking lot and we all headed inside, Ashley and Jon sitting next to each other while I sat between Jon and Joe. "What time do you guys leave?" I asked quietly poking around at my food as the others were practically inhaling their food. "Our plane flies out at 7 tonight" Joe informed after Jon simply shrugged "I trust the big guy to remember" he grinned when Ashley looked at him in exasperation. "Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?" a squeaky voice shrieked as Summer walked over with Alicia, Saraya and AJ. "Uh oh" Ashley whispered as my grip on my fork tightened and I slapped it onto the table before getting up and walking out flipping Colby off as he called my name.

COLBY POV  
"What's your friend's problem?" Summer asked slipping a chair next to mine and sitting down in it her leg draped across mine. "His GIRLFRIEND'S problem is you. It's a surprise she didn't kick your ass. Because trust me wrestler or not that girl has more talent in her pinky than you will EVER have" Ashley answered tossing her napkin on the table and running after Chelsea. "I'm just going to give you a tip Colby" Jon said speaking lowly and slow, the voice he always used when shit was getting real "If you want to fuck up a relationship with the best girl you're ever going to find, keep sitting there. Otherwise your ass should already be with her" he finished calling for the check and splitting it between him and Joe staring at me expectantly until I stood up and ran outside looking for Chelsea, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was upset and it was all my fault. Looking around me I found the pier and if I knew my girl at all she was there, so I took off in that direction ignoring Summer calling my name.

END COLBY POV

"Why aren't you crying? I really expected you to be crying" Ashley sighed sitting down beside me and setting her flip flops next to mine and letting her feet drag through the water. "I've thought about this situation so many times Ash, I think I'm all cried out." I whispered twiddling my fingers "There are so many people he meets, so many Divas, I'm just a no name who sits and waits for him in Davenport. She could be with him and there for him every day." I sighed looking at her to see she was staring behind us, following her line of site I saw Colby approaching, tears in his eyes. "I just want him happy Ashley, that's all." I paused as my voice cracked "If that's not with me then that's something I need to deal with, as long as he's happy" I sighed getting to my feet and meeting Colby half way. I placed my hands on either side of his face and wiped his tears giving him a soft smile "Don't cry handsome." I whispered rubbing the pads of my thumb across his cheeks as he took a deep breath "I swear to you Chelsea, nothing has ever happened between Summer and I, she flirts a lot I'll admit that, but I've never and will never cheat on you" he whispered dragging me even closer to the point that I had to lean back to look at his face. "You're the only girl for me baby. Nothing is ever going to change that." He whispered leaning closer until our lips were pressed together, and I knew that if it did come down to him being happier with someone else I would give him up. "I love you Colby" I whispered sniffling slightly at the amount of emotions I was feeling "And I love you Chelsea. Forever and Ever my little cheerleader" he returned pressing our lips together again, both of us ignoring the whistles and catcalls of our three friends.


	2. Next Boyfriend

"Colby?" I asked softly not really sure it was the same kid from high school I was actually looking at. "Um…yeah?" he returned slowly looking me up and down before giving me a sheepish smile "Should I know you, on more than just a work basis?" he asked quietly scratching the back of his head "Kelsie Dornquast…I let you use my locker in high school, my notes, homework, lunch money?" I listed off watching as it clicked for him "Oh, wow you changed." He gasped eyes bugging out as I spun in a slow circle "Puberty" I shrugged giving him a sweet smile "Who knew huh?" I laughed slightly adjusting the sweat pants I was wearing over my gear for the night. "Uh, yeah wow" he nodded slowly "Hey Colbs, who is this?" his ex-partner Jon Good asked walking over with his arm around Renee Young, his current beau. "Um Kelsie, this is my friend Jon, or Dean Ambrose I guess." Colby stuttered gesturing between the two of us like I wouldn't know who the man was. "It's nice to finally meet you" I smirked going to say something else when a techie came over and said my match was up in 10. "Thanks" I grinned "Nee are you going back by the locker room?" I asked sweetly hugging the other blonde woman tightly thankful that she was one of the first people I had met. "Yeah, I was on my way over there now to talk to Nikki and Brie." She nodded "Can you just toss my stuff on my bag?" I asked pulling my sweat pants and tank top off to reveal my ring gear. "Wow." Colby mumbled looking me over again and again as Renee took my stuff and headed away. "I know, I'm not the dorky girl with braces and glasses anymore." I shrugged "You should really close your mouth though" I teased as my music started and I headed out to the ring slapping hands on the way thoughts of the two toned Ninja on my mind, images of a dark haired teen filling my head in place of the two toned man backstage.

I walked backstage with a smile on my face accepting the water and towel handed to me by Colby. "Thanks" I grinned guzzling a good amount of the water as we walked "So I was just wondering, if you maybe wanted to get some dinner after the show. We can catch up" he suggested slowly as we paused outside the women's locker room. "Sure, I came with Nikki and Brie, so I'll just come find you after the show" I grinned stepping onto my tiptoes to kiss his cheek before I closed the door behind me rolling my eyes at the twins who immediately started asking questions. "You went to high school with Colby?" Brie asked quietly even though she was practically bouncing in her seat. "Yeah, don't think too much into it though. I was the dorky girl who had braces and glasses that no one liked." I shrugged pulling out jeans and a shirt for going out after the show. "Colby shoved me into trashcans and stole my lunch money more times than I could count" I informed pulling the jeans up my legs and over my spandex. "Seriously, it was one of those situations where our parents were best friends and so when we were around them he was nice and decent but around everyone at school he was a total ass." I sighed shaking my head at the memories that started swarming my mind. "What do you mean?" Nikki asked sitting right beside her sister as I sat in front of them. "Just when we were hanging at one of our houses he was a flirt, he talked video games, comic books, books, movies, I helped him with homework, he helped me with basically anything I asked." I paused to take a drink of water before I continued "But when we would get to school he'd call me four eyes, metal face, chubby, he'd shove me around, take my lunch money all of that normal public school bully stuff." I paused again "Then we'd get alone and he'd pretend like none of it happened. He was two different people my entire life. Now I don't know who he is, you know?" I shrugged accepting their hugs of reassurance. "I'm sure you'll get answers" Brie commented before they got up to go do their segment. I decided to walk around and maybe meet some more people while I waited for the show to finish.

"Hey, you're Kelsi right?" an unknown voice greeted and I turned to see Nick Nemeth, better known as Dolph Ziggler standing behind me. "Yeah" I grinned kind of proud that someone knew me. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he smirked kissing my knuckles before spinning me and whistling "the TV screen really did you no justice. You're exquisite" he complemented, my cheeks flaring red with a blush. "Thank you" I whispered squeaking as a body flew into mine nearly knocking me down. "Hey Kelsi, you did great out there tonight" Jon grinned his arm around my shoulder as if we had known each other for longer than 5 minutes. "You two know each other?" Nick asked pointing between the two of us with raised eyebrows "Oh yeah, her and Colby go wayyyyyy back, we only go kind of back" Jon nodded seriously "Speaking of Colby, he was looking for you." He added trying to steer me away from Nick. "Right" I nodded obviously not believing him "Jon, leave the poor girl alone." Renee sighed coming over and also putting an arm around me just around my hips instead. "I should go stretch for my match, I'll see you around Kelsi" Nick grinned kissing my cheek before he walked away. "Nope, no, I hardly know you but you're friends with Colby so nope" Jon shook his head quickly "First off, Colby and I are FAR from friends, and second what's so wrong with Nick?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the couple. "He likes to do the fuck and run, he doesn't care who it is as long as they're hot" Renee sighed, nodding along I can understand why they were concerned, they didn't want me to get hurt. "I thought you and Colby went to school together?" Jon asked finally registering that I said Colby isn't my friend. "We did. He was an ass. He liked to pretend I meant something alone but in front of people at school I wasn't even good enough to tie his shoes." I shrugged playing with the bottom of my shirt as I remembered just how awful he had been to me.

"I apologized for all of that…and more" Colby sighed walking up to us with his bags dressed in his civilian clothes. "You stood me up at our senior prom, and then proceeded to laugh at me about it when my mom made me go and dropped me off because she thought you were running late." I sighed rolling my eyes at him. "She still believes that, actually I'm pretty sure she still expects us to get married one day." I added spinning on my heel and walking away, waving goodbye to Renee and Jon as Colby followed after me. "She thinks that one day we'll both come home to visit at the same time and fall madly in love. I'm sure she's just over the moon that we work together." I huffed picking up my bag and checking my phone sure enough there was a missed call from my mom. "You can call her back while I drive" he decided leading me out of the building and over to a jeep. "You did always want one of these" I whispered running my fingers over the letters before I jumped in the passenger seat and dialed my mom's number. "I can't believe you and Colby work together! I told you Kelsi, you two are meant to be," she squealed as soon as she answered the phone, I sighed heavily "Nothing is going to happen between us Mom. That ship sailed" I retorted smacking Colby's hand when he tried to grab mine. "Oh whatever. How is he?" she asked, of course more concerned about him than me. "I don't know talk to him" I snapped shoving the device into his hand and tuning out as I watched the scenery fly by around us until he pulled into some 24 hour diner about 20 minutes from the hotel. "Of course I'll have to stop by next time I'm around. Yup, bye Mrs. Dornquast" Colby sounded before the phone was being set delicately on my leg. "Kelsi I'm" he tried to say but I cut him off "is it acceptable to get breakfast now? I mean it is 12:04" I wondered getting out and moving to head inside but being stopped by him tugging me into his arms.

"I'm sorry you know, I really am." He whispered into my hair as my arms slowly slid up and wrapped around him too. "I did really like you, I was just scared what everyone would say because you were well" he faded off "Fat and ugly. I know, you made sure to tell me all the time." I sighed attempting to pull from his arms but he just held me tighter "But I made up for it when we got home and hung out just us." he whispered, his breath brushing across my skin reminding me just how he made up for it. "Colby…don't mess with me. This isn't high school anymore, you can't beat me around and bash everything about me around people just to crawl in bed and pretend to love me when we're alone. I went through that once, I can't do it again." I whispered the tears falling from my eyes as old wounds were reopened. "You know what, just take me back to the hotel please." I mumbled pushing him away and getting back in the jeep, my back turned towards the driver's side door but it didn't matter because he opened my door and stood between my legs. "Kelsi, god I never wanted to hurt you." He whispered wiping the tears from my face "I mean I was in love with you, then we both went off and did our own things. I started to accept that I'd never be able to fix anything I ever did to you. I imagined you having this cute family and being successful and I was happy." He paused and took a deep breath his bottom lip trembling like it usually did before he started to cry. "When I saw you, when you told me who you were I was shocked, my first thought was damn, this is the girl I treated like shit just to seem cool. My next thought was you had to have some guy somewhere, but there was no ring on your finger. My last thought, I'm being given a second chance because Kelsi, every time I look into your eyes I still get the same blood pumping, heart stopping feeling I did then." He finished tears slipping from his eyes, this time it was my turn to wipe them away and hold him close. "I can't say we'll be the same as then, but I really want to know the new Colby. The REAL Colby" I whispered running my fingers through his hair as I talked "You have A LOT of work to do to become my friend, and even more work before I trust you like I did" I added fading off as he sniffled and nodded "Can I start with buying a coworker breakfast, because personally I think anytime is acceptable to order breakfast" he smirked referencing my earlier question. "I think buying a coworker breakfast would be the perfect start." I nodded smiling at him in return tugging him close until I could brush my lips over his "If it makes you feel better, you look a lot like my next boyfriend" I whispered giving him a smile before I jumped out and let him lead me inside and over to a corner booth. It was there in the parking lot of that small diner outside of Lexington that I saw the real Colby Lopez, my Colby Lopez. It was also where we found out that it really is acceptable to order breakfast at any time.


	3. Frosting Covered Goodness

"Hey Xavier do you still" I broke off as I turned the corner into his locker room and surveyed the situation. Kevin, Kofi, Xavier and Seth were all covered in frosting and there was a cake face down on the floor only a step in front of me. "Hi Sam" Big E greeted with a grin as he and Tyler took pictures of the disaster. "Um..." I started forgetting why I had come inside in the first place, my attention latched onto the vision of Seth Rollins covered in frosting. "Oh right. My Legend of Zelda. Do you still have that?" I asked shaking my head and looking at Xavier, blushing at the knowing smile he gave me. It wasn't exactly a secret that Seth and I were together, even though we tried to keep our association limited outside of our homes and hotel rooms. "Yeah it's over here somewhere" he nodded moving and digging around by his computer as I crouched down and lifted up the cardboard the cake had been on, the majority of the treat still being in one piece. "Yay" I grinned grabbing a chunk and getting to my feet rolling my eyes at the teasing I was getting. "Cake is cake." I shrugged pushing Seth to turn so I could get to the frosting on the back of his shirt. "SAM ATE FLOOR CAKE" Xavier yelled as Summer and JoJo walked in followed closely by Renee, all three of them doing the same thing I had except they didn't scoop frosting off a 30 year old man. "This is really good cake" Renee commented before she looked at me, we both giggled and started dancing "Cake, cake, cake" we sang before falling into a fit of giggles as we grabbed more cake. "Help" Seth sighed pouting down at me as I scooped more frosting from his shirt, "It's in your hair" I pointed out not really sure what he needed help with. "And this is my last clean shirt" he added making me groan quietly "Okay...gimme your shirt, I'll see what I can do" I nodded scooping more frosting off of the garment before he carefully pulled it off over his head and handed it to me. "Give him a Booty-O's shirt for now" I teased folding the shirt up so I didn't drop frosting and cake all the way to my locker room. "Oh yay. Unicorns" Seth sighed excepting the shirt from Kofi anyway as I took my leave and ran through in my head what I could do to get the bright green, red and yellow frosting out of his white shirt. I tossed his shirt in the sink and doused it in warm water, getting what I could off with just that before I drained the sink and left it in soap and water while I went to my match.

"Hey darlin" Seth grinned stopping me right outside my locker room "Hey yourself" I smirked not able to get over how cute he looked with his hair in a messy bun and frosting on his face. "What's so funny" he pouted pretending to dust off his Booty-O shirt making me giggle "You covered in frosting" I shrugged giggling again as he rolled his eyes "I'll get you next time." He threatened leaning down for a kiss but I dodged it "I have a match in 5 minutes" I whined rushing back into my locker room to check in the mirror making sure I didn't have frosting anywhere. "Fine, but I get you when you're done. We haven't seen each other in a couple days" he sighed leaning against the wall as I touched up my appearance before giving him a sad smile. Walking over to him I looped my arms around his neck careful not to touch any of the drying frosting as I leaned in and flicked my tongue across a spot where his facial hair faded into skin, cleaning the spot of frosting there. "I know. If it makes you feel any better, you look really sexy covered in frosting" I murmured before I was running out of the room leaving him standing there with a dropped jaw. I couldn't get the image of him naked and covered in frosting out of my head my entire match so by the time I got backstage I was a panting mess, wanting nothing more than to have him. When I walked back into my locker room Seth was leaned over the sink wetting his hair to get rid of the dried frosting that had caked strands together. "Need help?" I offered dropping my sweatshirt on to the couch and kicking off my boots before I walked over to him. "Please?" he sighed frustration evident in his voice as he moved to let me set a chair down in front of the sink, him being tall enough that his head fell right into the sink when he sat down and leaned back. Biting my lip I had to figure out how I was going to reach his hair, stepping so my legs were on either side of the chair I leaned over him, his face even with my mid-section by the time I got situated. Focusing on the task at hand I dumped some of the shampoo he always used into my hands and started scrubbing jumping slightly when his lips brushed over my belly button and dangerously close to the edge of my shorts. "Sorry baby" he murmured continuing his kissing as I worked on the ends of his hair biting my lip to hide any noises wanting to escape as he slid down further in his seat until he face was between my legs. His breath ghosting over my spandex making my insides clench knowing what he intended to do as he moved them to the side and started flicking his tongue against my clit. My hands tightening in his hair briefly before I regained my breathing and continued having to pause every few seconds as he nibbled my clit and slipped a finger into my heat.

"Fuck Sethy" I gasped bracing my hands on either side of the sink until he let up and returned to soft kisses "My hair babe" he prodded waiting for me to return to his hair before he continued his ministrations, my shorts being pushed down my legs with my socks until they were thrown to the side and I was naked from the waist down. Biting my lip to try and steel my resolve I rung out his hair before carefully putting it back in his bun and within a minute I was seated on the counter, his head between my legs with renewed vigor as two fingers pumped in and out of me. "Sethy I'm gonna" I started only to whine in disappointment as he stood up, licking his lips as his hands braced him against the counter on either side of me. "Definitely taste better than the frosting" he whispered before pressing our lips together, my hands making short work of the tie holding his sweatpants around his waist, he kicked them off once they hit the floor his shoes following close behind before he was inside me, both of us groaning out loudly at being joined so intimately. "Fuck Sammy, you're so damn tight" he grunted tugging on my hair until I tilted my head so he could get to my neck, his teeth and beard scraping against the sensitive skin making it red and irritated. "So big, oh god" I whimpered my nails finding purchase in the muscle surrounding his neck and shoulders as his thrusts picked up speed and ferocity. "Come on baby. Cum for me. Cum all over this dick" he growled biting into my neck, the pain sending me over the edge as I buried my face in his neck to muffle the scream of his name, he grew erratic until he shoved all the way inside me and stopped. I could feel his dick shooting his seed into my body and it triggered a second smaller orgasm, both of us moaning out as my hips twitched against his. It was hard to regain my breathing as his hands traced nonexistent shapes on my back and his tongue soothed the deep and angry red bite mark on my neck. "Never washing your hair again" I panted resting my head against his shoulder, smiling at the feeling of him laughing "You enjoyed it" he replied slowly pulling out of me and wiping me up with a paper towel before helping me to my feet. "I enjoyed what happened after" I teased stepping onto my tiptoes to kiss him sweetly before getting changed so we could head to the hotel.

"Hold on Sam, before you leave the ring" Sasha called into a microphone just as I was stepping through the ropes. Arching an eyebrow at my tag partner I slipped back into the ring and stood in front of her shaking my head as a bunch of superstars entered the ring, Seth standing front and center with a sheet cake saying Happy Birthday. "You're 26 today, and it just so happens that we all knew about it so we bought you a cake and we want to sing happy birthday to you" she grinned getting the crowd to join as they all started singing the short song loudly. Seconds after it ended I had a face full of red, black and white frosting. Wiping the whipped sugar from my eyes I was met with the grinning face of Seth Rollins who was still holding the destroyed cake, nodding I wiped some of the cream from my chest and stuck my finger in my mouth sucking it off before winking at him. "This cake is good" I laughed walking over to pick up a handful before we all exited the ring, superstars taking chunks of cake from the tray before walking away with wishes of Happy Birthday. "So...you got me" I nodded as Seth jogged to my side sans cake "I told you I would" he laughed his eyes going dark as I scooped some frosting that had fallen to the edge of my shorts and fed it to him. "'s good" he murmured backing me into his locker room and straight into the shower area. "Yeah?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him as he pulled his shirt and jeans off leaving them in a pile before he crouched down and started licking up the mess. "Are you gonna share?" I pouted my hands gripping his shoulders to keep myself steady as his tongue wiggled across my torso and chest before slipping into my mouth, a moan passing from my throat into his. "That is good. But I bet I know something better" I purred dropping to my knees and taking his hard cock into my mouth, a muttered 'fuck' leaving his lips as I showed the body part attention. Curling my tongue around the stretched skin and bobbing my head as he pushed my hair off my face and watched, our eyes locking as he tensed and shot his seed into my throat, moaning as I swallowed around him until he stopped. "My favorite" I teased sliding up his body until our mouths were pressed together. I pushed my shorts down my hips and kicked off my boots the same time that he pulled my frosting covered top over my head leaving me naked except for my knee high black socks.

"Fuck look at you" he groaned pushing me away and turning me around so I could look in the full length mirror. "So sexy, covered in frosting and so, so wet" he purred one hand reaching around to grip my neck and keep me looking at the mirror as the other danced down my midsection until his fingers plunged into my heat, a loud moan leaving my lips as I fought to keep my eyes on the mirror. "Yeah...so fucking wet" he laughed nuzzling my cheek with his nose, both of us watching the mirror as I shuddered against him, wetness gushing over his hand from between my legs. "You think I taste good huh?" he asked softly bringing the soaked fingers to my lips and setting them on my tongue, hissing as I sucked my juices from the digits before letting go with a pop, his mouth immediately finding mine and pulling the flavor from my mouth. "So sexy" he muttered pulling away and pushing me to the floor with a hand between my shoulders, his chest staying pressed to my back as he mounted me from behind his dick slipping into my cunt with ease. "God, fucking sucked me right in." he grunted "Such a whore for my dick aren't you. Look at yourself" he commanded leaving one hand on my hip while the other pulled my hair until I was pressed against his chest, his name leaving my lips in a loud moan. "What are you?" he asked rhetorically "A whore for your dick" I panted reaching behind to grab his hair, using it to keep myself upright knowing he loved the feeling every time I pulled on the black locks. "Yeah, fuck yeah you are" He grunted pushing me back to the floor and pounding into me until I came with a silent scream, his body falling on top of mine after he emptied himself into my pussy, some of it even slipping out the sides and sliding down our legs. "Fucking love frosting" he panted placing butterfly kisses along my neck and shoulders as he slowly pulled out and helped me to my feet. "God you look like a slut" he grinned proudly pushing my legs apart to show his cum dripping down my thighs before he pushed me into the shower for round 2.


	4. Adulting

"Don't beat yourself up about this Sethy, it's not a big deal that you're coming a day later than planned" I sighed leaning on the counter as I listened to my boyfriend of a year on the other end of the phone. "I haven't seen you in nearly 4 months, I'm more pissed off that I have to wait longer to be able to touch you." He grunted followed by muffled talking and then a smack. "What was that?" I asked not sure what had just happened on the other end. "Dean's being a pervert." He sighed followed by more muffled talking and then the sound of the door. "I don't think I can wait for you to touch me either Sethy" I sighed missing the feel of his strong hands running over my body, the feel of his abs pressed against my back, his lips and teeth on my skin. "Soon baby, I need to go alright? I'm gonna head to the gym with Roman before we have to leave for the airport." He whispered "I love you Kristie, I'll talk to you later." He added "Love you too Seth, I'll see you soon" I returned before I pushed end call and looked at the clock on the wall, it was getting close to 11:30 and I was up at 5:30 this morning. It seemed like a good time to call it a night so I grabbed my phone and started up the stairs shutting lights off as I went until I was lying in bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep especially with the thoughts of the two-toned Ninja on my mind and our puppy child Kevin curled by my side. He loves when Seth is away because it means there is room in bed for him, but when Seth is home he loves it even more because his daddy is home. I groaned loudly as I woke up to stuff being moved around in the room, turning my head slightly to see that the clock was flashing a bright red 4:45 a.m. at me I sat up and turned on the bedside light to see Seth stripping with his back to me. "Shit baby, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up" he sighed slipping into his side of the bed and looking at me. "It's okay" I smiled leaning over to press our lips together in a sweet kiss that quickly turned not so innocent as I ended up pinned beneath him, Kevin's small yips fading as he padded out of the room. "Fuck I missed you" he growled moving his mouth to my jaw and then to my neck a whimper leaving my lips at the feel of his facial hair against my sensitive skin.

"Missed you too, so much" I sighed, back arching to press my chest against his as his hands wandered my body callouses from weightlifting sending goosebumps across my skin. "Oh yeah?" he asked pulling back and arching an eyebrow, his hands drawing simple shapes on my skin as I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Yeah" I blushed rolling my eyes at him when he growled and nipped at my lips "Prove it" he smirked wasting no more time in pulling his t-shirt off of my body, revealing my nakedness to his brown eyes. "Fuck, how did I get so damn lucky" he smiled slipping his lips over all the revealed skin until his face was even with my womanhood. "Come on baby, give me all you got" I teased my giggle turning into a moan when his lips latched onto my clit, the sensations more prominent after so long without him. "Fuck, Sethy, oh god" I screeched as my body convulsed underneath him, my thighs almost crushing his head with the force of my first orgasm of the night. "Good girl, come on, I know you got more though." He smirked pressing our lips together before sliding inside me, the stretch of my pussy around his length almost painful for a few moments before my body grew accustomed again. "Shit, like a god damn glove." He grunted his abs flexing against my softer stomach as he slid in and out of my body in long, smooth strokes. "Sethy, oh fuck." I whined tangling my fingers into his hair as a ball of fire started forming in the pit of my stomach. "That's it, just wait a little longer" he gasped his efforts doubling as his thrusts got sloppy "Cum. Cum for me Kristie" he growled before latching his teeth onto the side of my neck and biting, the painful pleasure sending me plummeting into my second orgasm, his first not far behind. "Fuck, I love you." He murmured kissing and licking at the bite mark he had left to stifle his moans and groans. "I love you to." I returned pressing a soft kiss to his temple since his face was still buried in my neck as his dick continued to pulse inside my heat. He slowly pulled out, a soft whine leaving my lips at the loss of contact until he lifted me up to my feet and carried me into the bathroom setting me down before he started a bath for us.

"I love adulting with you, you don't question a bath at 5 in the morning" he smirked climbing into the water and holding his arms open for me. "Adulting isn't the same without you" I whispered nuzzling his chin with my nose as we went silent just enjoying each other's company. "Hey now, don't fall asleep on me yet beautiful" he whispered brushing hair from my face as my head started to drop forward. "Get up and get dry and then we can go sleep." He murmured helping me stand and get out before he did the same, neither of us bothering to put clothes on before falling into bed and tangling our bodies together. "Sweet dreams beautiful" he whispered "Sweet dreams handsome" I returned before we went silent, both drifting off to sleep in minutes.


	5. Carolina

"Seth where are we going?" I asked as we got checked into the airport and were waiting to board our planes, signing autographs when people recognized us. "Carolina." He said shortly handing me a coffee as my hands immediately started shaking "Don't look at me like that Torrie, you haven't been the same since Phil broke it off, you asked me to pick some where to go and I did. You need to go home, reconnect with who you were, and I am going with you because I want to see what made Torrie Ashton, Torrie Ashton." He sighed holding my face in between his hands and staring me down until I nodded "Okay" I whispered "now give me a smile" he demanded softly, I twitched the corners of my lips up and smiled slightly "That'll do for now, but I swear to you Torrie before we have to be back to work on Thursday I'll get a full blown smile from you" he vowed letting go of my head and holding out a hand for me as our plane was called for boarding. "Take a nap, I'll wake you up when we get there" Seth whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead as I leaned my head on his shoulder and easily fell asleep, exhaustion catching up to me.

"Wakey, wakey" Seth's voice brought me out of my slumber to see people getting off the plane. "Come on" the two-toned man grinned holding out my duffle bag for me to take as we went to get a rental car. "We'll take the black truck over there" I cut in pointing to the jacked up truck in the far corner of the lot. "The price is quite high ma'am" the agent informed "We'll take it" I repeated holding out my hand for the keys and leading Seth over to it, expertly swinging my body into the driver's seat as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Where to first?" he asked as we pulled away from the airport and I found the familiar gravel roads I was looking for until I couldn't drive any closer to my destination. "Come on" I stated hopping out of the truck and locking it tucking the keys into my pocket before taking his hand and leading him through the small patch of trees to the train tracks. "Train tracks? This was your first stop?" he asked his head tilted in confusion as we walked along the railroad. "Used to come down here all the time, lay pennies on the rails and then come back the next day to see how flat they got. Sometimes they'd be compressed under the weight of the trains so much, depending on when you put them out and came back for them, that you could cut paper or skin with them." I explained sending him a small smile "This was also the best place to drink and smoke and not get caught since you can't get down here without walking or being on the trains" I added remembering quite a few nights spent out here under the stars with a beer in my hand and a smoke between my lips. "Really? I never did any of that, maybe because my dad was a cop but also because there really wasn't anything like this in Davenport." He shrugged grabbing my hand again as we started back towards the truck. "What do you say we get something to eat and then check into the hotel and relax? We can explore more tomorrow?" he suggested after I yawned for the third time as we got to the truck. "Sounds perfect" I nodded driving back towards the hotel he said we were set up in, parking and grabbing our bags before I locked up the truck and followed him inside, really needing sleep even though I had slept the entire plane ride.

"What's on the agenda for today Tor?" Seth asked as I walked out of the bathroom pulling my ponytail through the back of my baseball cap. "Promise you won't laugh or think I'm weird or get creeped out?" I asked quietly pulling a case of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer that I had gotten while he was at the gym earlier. "I promise." He swore reaching out to carry the beer while I locked up our room and unlocked the truck. "Visit my dad's grave." I sighed starting the truck and making the familiar twists and turns out to the old cemetery. "Okay" he agreed simply remaining quiet as we pulled into the cemetery and I got out finding the gravestone I was looking for and sitting down to the side of it, Seth sitting right beside me and handing me one of the beers. "I suppose you wanna know" I whispered brushing some dirt from the engraving before I opened the beer and set it on top of it. "I'll listen if you want to talk, but I won't force you to tell me." He assured handing me a second beer and then popping one open for himself. "When I was 13 I had my first beer with my dad. It was PBR, because it was the cheapest and he hadn't gotten paid yet. It was my birthday and he felt bad because no one had come to my party, I was the weird quiet kid that no one liked and didn't fit in." I paused to take a drink as he grabbed my hand in support. "It became a ritual of sorts, every year on my birthday he would buy PBR and we would spend the night drinking it. My mom blamed him for me being able to take shots of whiskey like it was my job by the age of 16, she said he was making me an alcoholic, she left him shortly before Christmas that year." I whispered wiping my face as tears started streaming down my face. "You don't have to tell me Torrie" Seth whispered moving me so I was sitting against his chest. "I want to. You came all the way here for me, you deserve to know" I sniffled slightly "He got killed in a car accident the next February, ironically a drunk driver, all the sudden PBR on my birthday turned into every weekend, and then every night and then it turned into it was all I had to drink. Then the PBR turned into mixed drinks, and then just straight alcohol whenever I was thirsty it was a shot." I sniffled again but just let the tears fall.

"My mom came back into the picture when I was almost 20, she helped me realize just how far I was letting my life spiral out of control. She moved back, helped me straighten out, motivated me to get back in the gym and start training again. A little under a year later and I was getting signed to FCW, and then to WWE. It was when I finally got signed that I found out why she had come back, why she had become so invested in my career as a wrestler when she used to tell me it was stupid." I finished off my beer and set the can to the side. "I found out that she had cancer, she had waited until I made it to WWE to tell me because she said she didn't want me sitting at home watching her die when I could be living my dream. Maybe it was just coincidence but the night I won my first ever WWE Diva's Championship was the night she passed away, she had called me 15 minutes before to congratulate me." I paused again to try and steady my breathing "45 minutes later I was getting a call that she had passed away. The nurse, she checked in on her every 30 minutes, she just stopped breathing." I shrugged not sure how else to say it. "She was buried in Massachusetts with her family, she said it felt wrong to be buried by my dad after everything she had said and done." I sighed wiping my face and getting to my feet. "Torrie" Seth whispered pulling me into his arms and holding me as I got the rest of my tears out. "Thank you Seth, for making me come here, I think I was avoiding it because I didn't want to think about everything but I feel better, lighter" I shrugged "You're welcome Darling, I just want my happy Torrie back" he smiled "There it is" he cheered spinning me around, making me laugh. "I knew I would get a smile out of you." He smirked brushing a strand of hair from my face as the gap between us slowly got smaller until our lips were pressed firmly together "I'm glad you're in my life Seth" I whispered pecking his lips one more time before I pulled away and poured the beer into the grass "Happy Birthday Daddy" I whispered pressing my hand to the stone before taking Seth's hand and letting him lead me back to the truck, with one last look back I smiled. Now I knew, if I ever needed reminding where I came from and who I am, Carolina can do that.


	6. His T-Shirt

"Hey Ash, you want to meet and get some dinner?" the voice of Colby Lopez, known to most as Seth Rollins, chimed over the speaker of my phone as I typed away at my computer wanting to finish up the project I was on before the weekend. "You're in town? For how long?" I asked, it wasn't often that he was around for more than a few days at a time. "A week." He answered, I could hear the smile in his voice, it had been a long time than we got more than two days together. "I'll be done in about a half hour, meet at the pub?" I smiled glad that I was nearly done with the project so I could spend all of my time with him. "Sounds perfect, see you soon" he returned before I hung up focusing solely on my computer, grinning when the last sentence was done and I sent it off to be proofread. Slipping my phone into my purse I shut down my computer and locked up my office waving politely at the several people still there as I made my way out of the building and over to my car. It was a short 15 minute drive to the pub and when I got there I was informed that Colby was already seated out on the patio area, it was a beautiful day in Davenport Iowa so I wasn't going to complain as I headed out and found him hugging him tightly when he stood to greet me. "I missed you so much" he grinned pushing me back and twirling me around. "You look great" he complemented before we sat down and ordered. "Thanks to Cross Fit, I'm really glad you told me about it" I laughed, I had never felt as good about my body as I did now and it was all thanks to Colby introducing me to the fitness program last time he was in town. "I told you" he teased pouring us each a glass of water as the waiter sat our food down. "How has the Champion celebrity life been treating you?" I asked curiously as I dug into my burger being careful not to spill on my dress.

"It's awesome, seriously a dream come true. I just wish I wasn't so busy all the time you know? Like I wish I had more time to rest and relax, but I wouldn't trade it for the world" he grinned gazing at me with glittering brown eyes. "I'm so happy for you Colbs, it's not often that people get to live out their childhood dreams. I'm glad yours is so happy." I smiled reaching over to squeeze his hand. "Any new projects?" he asked next nodding I finished chewing before I answered "I just finished the latest one tonight, and have recently started the next one" he had read through the last one before I had made minor changes and edited it. "It was good, do I get to read the next one too?" he grinned "Of course, who better to read it first and tell me if it's even worth publishing" I rolled my eyes at his question, since he had been allowed to read every book before I got it published just to see if it was good or not. "Good, that last one was hot. I had to use Sally during a couple parts of it" he nodded seriously motioning to his hand, I couldn't help it as I burst out laughing clutching at my stomach as I calmed down. "Oh poor Colby, having to use his hand" I teased tossing my napkin onto my now empty plate as he did the same offering to pick up the bill before we walked out pausing at my car since it was closest. "Do you wanna come over?" he asked quietly his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he pulled his hat low over his eyes. Smirking I leaned up "nope, not at all" I whispered pressing our lips together before I pulled back and climbed in the driver's seat waiting for him to pull out before I followed.

"I'm going to go shower quick, you're welcome to dig through for some of your clothes if you want" he smirked pressing his lips to my cheek before he entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Grinning I pulled off my dress and heels leaving them spread throughout his apartment as I walked to his bedroom in my bra and underwear. Digging through his dresser I pulled out a Star Wars shirt that he wore all the time, slipping it over my head I tossed my hair up into a messy bun before I went back into the living room and turned the TV on choosing one of those music stations while I waited for him to walk out of the bathroom, the shower having shut off a few minutes ago. "Ash, have you ever thought about just moving in since most of" he broke off as I turned and smiled at him. "Since what?" I prodded walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, his shirt riding up to reveal the lacy boy cut panties I had on underneath. "Since most of your non-work clothes are here anyway" he whispered his fingertips dragging along the edge of his shirt, a shiver running through my body making him pull me closer. "I have, but you've never asked" I shrugged twirling a strand of his wet hair around my finger. "Well, now I'm asking. Baby will you move in with me." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up before he walked over to the couch and sat down, the soft melody of Every Rose Has A Thorn by Guns and Roses drifting through the room. "I would love to" I returned just as quietly letting him pull our mouths together in a sweet kiss.

"I love when you wear my shirts" he grinned his hands pushing up until the shirt was disappearing somewhere behind the couch, my bra quick to follow. "But I love it even more when you're wearing nothing at all" he smirked flipping us over so he was braced on top of me using one hand to remove my panties as I pushed his boxers down his hips. "I love you Ashley." He stated seriously poised above me and ready to enter. "I love you Colby." I returned sweetly, pulling his lips down to cover mine just as he thrusted a ragged moan leaving my lips at being so full. "Yeah, I definitely love it more when you wear nothing" he groaned before words were forgotten with the intimacy of being joined. As soon as we both came and caught our breath I stood up and pulled his shirt back on before I moved to his movie stand giggling when I turned around and he was just leaned back staring. "You're fucking beautiful Ash. How did I get so lucky?" he asked smiling at me as I held up the first Alien movie. "I think I'm the lucky one. Have you looked in a mirror?" I returned moving to put the movie in before I cuddled back up to him. "If I could, I would have you walk around in just my t-shirts all the time." He whispered pressing a kiss to my temple before we went silent and watched our movie, soft kisses being passed back and forth on occasion.


	7. Loving You is Killing Me

"Hey, I was beginning to think you forgot I existed" I greeted the slightly younger woman on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry Nat, with helping Zahra plan the wedding I've been exhausted." Emily Lopez, said from the other side. I had completely forgotten that her brother, Colby Lopez, or Seth Rollins to some, was getting married to his girlfriend of 4 years Zahra Schreiber. "Don't worry about it, I know how she can be. What's up though?" I shook off the slight pang in my chest at my ex-boyfriend and best friend getting married. "I just wanted to make sure you're coming. Colby will be devastated if you don't show up" she replied, I pulled out the invitation and sighed it was a black tie wedding, meaning I'd have to go shopping. "I have no one to go with" I said knowing that really had nothing to do with not going, but also knowing she would hear the hidden meaning. 'I don't want to show up alone and have him think I'm still stuck on him'. "Well you remember his friend Jonathon Good? He's been complaining about not having a date too. Maybe you guys can go together." She commented after a brief mumbled conversation on her side. "Em, I haven't talked to him since Colby and I broke up." I informed, it had been nearly 5 years since I had seen or talked to the shaggy blonde Cincinnati native. "Well he's standing right in front of me and said if you don't go with him he's filling your room with mice." She laughed loudly making me smile and shake my head "Alright fine, since he's forcing me into it. I'll see you in two weeks, and tell him he better have that bottle of Jack he owes me." I agreed picking up my purse and slipping flip flops onto my feet as I locked up my apartment. "Yay, see you soon Natalie" she cheered before the end tone sounded and I started my mission to find appropriate attire for a black tie wedding.

"Oh my god, Natalie it is so good to see you" Annie, Colby's mom cried as I walked into the house with Emily. "I missed you Mama Lopez" I sighed hugging the woman tightly, pulling away as Colby entered the house from the backyard, Jon and Joe with him. "Nattie, wow" the two-toned man grinned holding his arms open for me to step into "Hey Colbs" I whispered squeezing him tightly as I embraced him for the first time in 5 years. "You look great Nat" he returned just as quietly letting me go and looking me over. "Real great" he whispered before he cleared his throat and looked around at everyone who quickly got rid of the knowing looks on their faces. "Your room is still ready, do you need help with your bags?" he asked scratching the back of his head as he avoided eye contact. "No, I can get them." I nodded turning to go out and get my bags from my car, not realizing Jon, Joe and Em had been following me. "Are you going to be okay Nat?" Emily asked quietly setting a hand on my shoulder and stopping me from reentering the house right away. "The sooner this wedding is over and the sooner I can go home the better. I still love him Em. After everything, and seeing him again is killing me." I stated honestly pulling away from her and heading upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms to get my stuff situated. "How have you been Natalie?" Annie asked quietly walking in and closing the door behind her so no one could eavesdrop. "I've been managing, it hasn't gotten easier, I don't care what my therapist or doctor says. Every night it's the same thing, lying awake missing him and suffering" I whispered biting my lip to keep the tears at bay as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry honey, I know you love that boy more than life itself and that this is killing you." She sighed running her hand through my hair as I sobbed into her chest like I used to as a child. "He's so happy you came though" she added quietly pulling back to wipe my face for me. "I would do anything for him. Even this." I nodded pulling my hair up into a ponytail. "Well get dressed and then come out back, people are starting to show up for the dinner" she smiled slightly wiping my face once more before leaving the room and leaving me to my thoughts. I quickly got dressed before adding light makeup and then leaving the room slamming right into Colby's chest.

"Oh god, sorry Colbs" I apologized when we both straightened ourselves up "Still clumsy" he teased beckoning for me to walk down the stairs first "I think it's permanent from that soccer ball to the head." I retorted making him blush "Shut up, it was an accident" he laughed shoving my shoulder before we parted ways quietly at the bottom of the stairs, I set off to find Jon or Emily and he went to find Zahra. "Hey Nat" Jon greeted with a small smile as I walked over to the blonde trying not to look across the yard at Colby and Zahra. "Hey Jon, how goes it" I asked quietly gratefully accepting the drink he held out to me. "Boring, you would think with her looks Zahra's friends and family would be more fun, but they're all so uptight" he whispered pouting when Emily and Joe joined us shortly. "This is a drag." Emily sighed flopping onto Joe's lap and peeling off her heels. "One more hour? Before everyone leaves" I shrugged accepting another drink from Jon. "Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Good?" I asked taking a drink anyway "I'm trying to keep you in good spirits Doll, be ready for round two tomorrow." He shrugged throwing his arm around my shoulders as Colby called for everyone's attention. "First off I just want to thank you all for coming a night early to hang out and eat cheap catered food." He grinned as a large chunk of people laughed "Second, I want to thank the people who traveled just for our special day, and I want to thank my parent's for letting us use their backyard. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their night and we will see you all tomorrow" he finished waving as everyone started to disperse and head back to wherever they were staying. "Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow alright." Colby called waving to us before he left in a separate vehicle from Zahra. She wanted to do the whole no seeing each other before the wedding and he was going to stay with her brother while she stayed at the hotel the wedding was happening at. Looking after the car Colby had gotten into I said goodnight to everyone and headed inside to try and rest before the emotional rollercoaster tomorrow would be.

I walked into the ceremony slash reception area and sighed, it was overly extravagant which I can only imagine was Zahra's doing. "Hey Nat" Jon greeted looping his arm around my shoulders as we walked further into the area. "You look great" he added making me smile slightly "Thanks Jon, you clean up really well" I returned nodding appreciatively at him in a tux. "You can thank Joe, I had no idea what was happening" he grinned pulling me over to the bar where he bought us both whiskeys. "Natalie, oh thank god there you are" Annie cried walking over, Adam, Colby's father not far behind. "Colby won't come out of his room or talk to anyone. We have no idea what's going on" Adam informed trying to calm his wife down as I took a deep breath knowing what they wanted. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was the only way" she whispered squeezing my hand tightly. Nodding I slammed back my drink and handed Jon the glass "I'll be back" I whispered allowing the two parents to lead me to room Colby was getting ready in. "Colby?" I called softly knocking on the door, listening for any sound on the other side. "I apologize for this." I sighed turning back to the door and knocking softly "Colbs, babe come on. You need to talk to someone." I called leaning my forehead on the door only backing up when the lock clicked and the door opened a fraction. "Come in" he whispered stepping back and letting me enter. The room was a disaster and he was only in his dress pants and shoes, when he needed to be at the alter in a half hour. "Colby, what's going on in that head of yours?" I asked softly picking up his shirt and sliding up his arms adjusting the cuffs and flipping the collar up. "I don't know if I can do this Nattie." He sighed his eyes following me as I searched for his tie. "Colby what are you talking about?" Annie asked alerting him to their presence. "What if I'm making a mistake?" he asked not even looking at his parents but me instead. Sighing deeply I stepped over to him and pulled my dog-tags from around my neck, slipping them over his head and letting them rest against his chest.

"You can do this Colbs, babe I believe in you. I know you love Zahra and she loves you. That's the hard part, the easy part is saying I Do." I whispered buttoning up his shirt and tying his tie for him, keeping my eyes on my hands and not on his face. "Natalie?" he asked softly as I reached for his vest and with shaky hands helped him get it on, followed by his jacket. "Colby, I love you. You know that, and I always will but baby you can do this. If you didn't want to or couldn't you would have wigged out a long time before now." I whispered adjusting his collar before I finally looked him in the eyes, both of us with tear filled eyes. "I will always be right here okay, no matter what happens or" I paused to take a deep breath my hand pressing my dog-tags into the skin of his chest "no matter what happens or how long we're apart. I will always be yours Colbs. Now go marry that girl okay?" I whispered wiping away a falling tear with my finger "I love you Colby, I always will." I repeated pressing my lips to his before I left the room and found Emily, Joe and Jon. "I'm sorry you guys, I know you wanted me to stay and be here but…after that…" I broke off my hand instinctively going to where my dog-tags usually were. "You gave them to him…didn't you" Emily whispered grabbing my hand from the base of my neck and squeezing it. "I can't stay, I'm sorry" I sighed a tear slipping down my cheek as I hugged them each before I ran from the hotel never looking back, because I had the past but Zahra gets the future, and that's just how it is. I stopped by the Lopez house and grabbed my things writing a quick note of apology to Annie and Adam, leaving it on the counter before I left the house trying not to think about the envelope sitting on top of Colby's bag. The envelope holding money, a note of apology and the test results from my most recent diagnosis. Stage three cancer.


	8. Don't Let Me Down

Sighing heavily I adjusted my tutu before I bent over and tied my Jordans tighter not wanting them to come untied during my match because that would be embarrassing. When I stood up straight I was face to face with Seth Rollins, the cocky smile on his face like usual. "Well Princess, you finally get a singles match?" he asked reaching out to bat at my skirt, I rolled my eyes and flattened it again before I answered "Yes." I nodded simply wringing my hands as match time got closer and closer, my nerves escalating to the point I thought I would throw up. "Hey, kid yer gonna do great" he murmured, this time serious as he took my face in his hands and made me look at him "Just relax, focus on what's happening in the ring, not what the fans are doing" he continued, his tone soothing and comforting. It was odd for him to be this nice to me but I was willing to look past it since he was trying to help after all. "It's just like Full Sail, only louder." He added as my theme started, slapping his hat on my head last second before I ran onto the stage to cheers and screams from the audience. "What are you supposed to be?" Charlotte laughed as I walked down the ramp slapping hands, not sure about getting in the ring since she had Ric, Dana and Emma with her. "Can't you tell she's in over her head, a little girl playing dress up games" Emma laughed as I slipped into the ring and took my corner, setting Seth's hat by the ring post as I waited for Emma to get ready for the match. "Well, Playtime is over" Dana smirked as everyone but the referee and Emma exited the ring. I started doing really well, the match going in my favor, until the interferences started on the part of Dana and Ric. I couldn't keep up with Emma and the interferences and soon I was lying on the mat as Emma stomped on my shoulder repeatedly until the referee called the match. It didn't take long for Ric to handle the referee while Dana, Emma and Charlotte attacked, continuing to go after my shoulder. It wasn't long before Becky, Sasha and Nattie were down in the ring and emptying it of the other women as the referee finally had a chance to look at my shoulder, by this point it was numb and any attempt to move it made me scream out in pain. "Is she okay?" Sasha asked kneeling by my side as the referee helped me sit up, my good arm immediately reaching out to cradle my bad arm to my chest.

"I don't think so, I need to get her to the back" the ref sighed both of them carefully helping me to my feet and out of the ring, Becky and Nattie following closely behind in case Charlotte and her posse came back for another attack. "Here ya go lass" Becky smiled sliding Seth's hat onto my head as we passed through the curtain to see Roman trying to calm down a pacing, enraged Seth Rollins. "You two are adorable together" Sasha whispered before the three of them walked away and left me in front of the two men. "Hey, you need to go see the trainer" Roman sighed obviously the calmer of the two. "What's his issue?" I asked quietly nudging my head towards a now silent but still very angry Seth. "He's pissed that no one got them off of you sooner" he shrugged before gesturing for me to walk past and towards the trainer's room. "He realizes I'm not a doll right" I huffed stalking in the room and closing the door before either man could say anything. I was nothing to either of them, Roman and I had always been on good terms but Seth went out of his way to point out every little thing I ever did wrong, so why he decided to care that I was attacked was beyond me. "Alright Jess, let's have a look" Doc Thomas said patting the bed for me to sit down before he started to poke and prod, hisses and shrieks leaving my lips occasionally. I looked up when the door opened and gave Hunter and Stephanie a tight lipped smile as Doc moved my arm this way and that so he could get it taped up and iced properly. "How's it looking Tom?" Stephanie asked as Hunter grabbed my good hand and squeezed reassuringly "She could be out anywhere from 3 weeks to 3 months" he sighed securing the tape as my mouth dropped open in shock "3 months!?" I shrieked nearly falling from the table when he nodded "It's looking that way yes...come see me again in 3 weeks...we'll go from there" he sighed patting my leg before he walked away to tend to Chris Jericho.

"Jess..." Hunter sighed as we walked out into the hall, Seth standing up almost immediately a questioning look on his face "I know" I nodded biting my lip to keep from crying, I was supposed to be fighting Charlotte for the title in a little over a month, and that wasn't going to happen now. "It's a good thing no one knew huh" I laughed sarcastically "You're going to get your shot, that won't change. It just won't be at Money In The Bank and it may not be against Charlotte." Stephanie sighed placing a hand on my shoulder before they both walked away leaving Seth and I alone. "Is it bad?" he asked quietly as we walked through the halls and into my locker room. Nodding I started to dig through my bag pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a cropped tank top, I wouldn't be going out to the club tonight so I might as well change to relax. "Do you need help?" he asked next as I tried to undo my corset with only one hand "I've never had it before, why would I want it now" I snapped spinning to glare at him sighing when he flinched and dropped his hands. "Yes please" I sighed dropping my arm to my side and moving my hair so he could get to the zipper and laces easier. "How long is it gonna be?" he murmured smoothly undoing my corset and letting it drop from my body to reveal a strapless bra. "3 weeks, or 3 months" I sighed wiggling my tutu down my legs with one hand and stepping out of it, kicking my shoes to the side so I could pull my sweatpants up. "Wow...baby girl that is quite the difference" he muttered watching me as I got my tank top on halfway and then realized I couldn't get it over my taped shoulder by myself. "I need to check back in with Doc in 3 weeks" I paused shoving my things into my bag and zipping it up, throwing it over my shoulder "He'll decide from there" I finished with a shrug, hitting the lights on my way out the door. It didn't take long for him to slide my bag off my shoulder and onto his own, his arm snaking around my waist as we entered the parking lot to see Roman loading up their bags with Dean by his side. "This is mine" I sighed stopping by the matte black SUV and unlocking the door to the driver's seat. "You drove alone?" he asked tossing my bag in the back before coming around the side to see me, his arms crossed over his chest. "I always travel alone" I sighed sliding into the seat and closing the door, he followed me and leaned his head in the window as I got the radio, AC and my phone where I needed them to be. "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked chewing on his lower lip as I rolled my eyes "I'll be fine Rollins, I've been traveling alone since I started." I sighed "Don't be such a worry wort. It's not a good look for you" I teased using my good arm to pull his lip from between his teeth, running my thumb over the slight indentations in the skin. "Go, Reigns and Ambrose are waiting" I added pushing him slightly until he backed away and I could pull out of the parking lot and onto the road heading to the next town, only stopping briefly to get gas and snacks.

SETH POV

"Man, you just let her drive away?" Dean asked as I slid into the backseat gnawing on my bottom lip again. "I'm an idiot" I sighed dropping my head into my hands, Roman turned the music down before turning to look back at me. "Look Seth, Jess has a lot of baggage, you gotta decide if it's worth it." He sighed grabbing my hand and squeezing "She's a good girl, but I don't want either of you to get hurt." He continued softly "She's more than worth it Ro, I'd do anything just to call her mine" I muttered leaning back against the seat as he sighed again "Then talk to her." I opened my mouth to give a sassy remark "I wasn't finished. She isn't used to attention outside of the ring and on screen. She's used to being alone and relying on herself for everything" He paused probably to make sure I was actually listening "She isn't going to just believe what you say on face value, make her listen and make her believe. Tomorrow night after Smackdown we're driving to the next town again. Don't let her drive off alone." He shrugged turning back around and messing with the radio. "Yeah man, this gives you time to think what you wanna say too" Dean nodded before the music was turned up again and I drifted to sleep until we reached the hotel.

END SETH POV

Groaning loudly I climbed out of bed and grabbed my phone shutting the alarm off. I had just enough time to get ready and get to the arena for tonight's show, thanking god that I had just sucked it up and showered when I got in to the hotel early this morning. I carefully pulled on a pair of plain white skinny jeans and a white cropped lace top before I pulled on the same Jordans I had worn to the ring the previous night and after careful consideration Seth's hat went on my head before I grabbed my wallet and phone and left the room. It didn't take me long to get to the arena since traffic wasn't very heavy at 5:30 in the evening, when I got to the arena I walked inside and straight to catering. There was no reason to take up a locker room when I didn't need one so I picked one of the more comfortable chairs that was right in front of a monitor so I could watch the show tonight. "Hey Jess, I was looking for you" Stephanie greeted sitting down across from me with a folder in her hands. "What's up?" I asked flipping the hat so the bill was in the back as I leaned forward to talk to her. "I have a rough idea of your new storyline until you're cleared. We're going to get you more accustomed to the Shield and then when you're cleared you will be taking on Dana in an attempt to get to Charlotte" She paused to make sure I was still following along. "That will be her first big match since she's been moved up from NXT, and then we'll get you back on the fast track to WWE Women Champion." She smiled "You'll have a little bit of love luck on your side too" she added sliding me the folder "You and Seth are both amazing on the mic and I've seen you in the ring at the performance center together. We'd be stupid not to utilize the chemistry you two have." She paused twiddling her fingers "We haven't told Seth anything, we want to give you a day or two to think it over before we give him the plan" she finished standing up and walking away, leaving me alone to think.

There was pros and cons to this proposal from the writers pros: I wouldn't be seen as a loner anymore, I'd get a storyline that was bigger and better than plain matches every week and I'd have Seth...even if it was just on screen. Cons: I had to think about more than myself, I would have to fight different, I would have to push back my championship run and I would have to live with only getting Seth on screen. Groaning softly I got comfortable and kept my eyes on the screen watching as The Miz opened the show spewing bullshit about how he was 'the guy'. "He annoys you that much too?" a slightly familiar voice asked as I looked up to see Ryback in his ring gear. "He's gotten cocky, in and out of the ring" I shrugged nodding my head slightly when he asked to sit. "It's hard to deal with him lately, everything revolves around him or the belt." He sighed "He doesn't even talk about anything else anymore." He added leaning his head on his arms. "Fame does stupid shit to people" I shrugged "It's why I started the business single and cocky as shit" I teased "You can only go up from there" he agreed with a laugh both of us going silent as Randy entered with John. "Hey pretty lady" John greeted taking the chair on my open side leaving Randy to take the one directly across from me. "What's up boys?" I asked sweetly not really acknowledging Randy as much as I used to. "Just waiting, relaxing before we have to do Miz TV." John answered "Well good luck boys, don't start anything though because I can't come break you up" I teased waving as they all walked away and I was still no closer to an answer for Steph than I was when the show started, again those pros and cons were weighing heavily on my mind.

"Go out with me?" a voice suddenly said scaring me from my thoughts as Seth pulled my chair out and kneeled in front of me. "Excuse me?" I gasped clasping my good hand on his shoulder as I was rocked forward when he pulled the chair closer. "Go out with me. Now, tonight, the rest of our lives." He shrugged "I'm sick of not knowing what it's like to kiss you, what it's like to fall asleep and wake up next to you. I want to call you mine, and show you off." He huffed leaning up just enough to be eye level and slam our mouths together. "Woah" I mumbled against his lips having to ground myself by gripping his shoulder tighter. "What do you say?" he asked quietly our foreheads pressed together as I chewed on my lower lip, thinking about it. "You're serious?" I asked running my good hand over his arm "Dead serious." He nodded his eyes shining with devotion and love with a little lust thrown in "Okay" I nodded "Really?" he asked standing us both up a grin sliding onto his face as he spun me in a hug, my legs and good arm wrapped around his body. "You just made me the happiest guy in the world" he laughed pressing our mouths together again "So I take it you'll agree to the storyline proposal?" Stephanie laughed stopping in the doorway to catering "Yeah, I think I can manage the idea" I giggled sliding down Seth until my feet touched the floor, his arm staying wrapped around my waist "Fantastic, I'll have the finalized plans to you by the show on Thursday" she nodded walking out again. "What was that about?" Seth asked tugging lightly at the ends of my hair "You'll see by Thursday" I shrugged stepping onto my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. "I don't suppose you'd want a traveling buddy hey?" he asked as we walked through the hallways and out to the parking lot "Well, only if it's you" I shrugged biting my lip as he smiled softly "Whenever you need me I'll be there" he nodded pressing another kiss to my lips before he helped me in the passenger side and he climbed into the driver's seat. "I know this isn't going to be easy." He started softly his hand rubbing my knee "You've been independent for so long but please just believe me that I'll be here when you need me the most" he smiled softly taking his eyes off the road for a second before they were back. "Just...don't let me down" I sighed squeezing his hand reassuringly as we settled into an easy conversation.


	9. Survivor and The Champ

"Hey Seth, how's it going?" I asked jogging to catch up with the male as he headed into catering "Pretty good...really can't complain with how I'm slotted tonight" he shrugged making me smile softly, he seemed to be cocky most times but inside he was a teddy bear. "What about you though?" he asked as we filled up plates and then found an empty table to sit at, even being on the same brand we didn't get much time together, I can't imagine what will happen if he is moved to Smackdown Live with the Superstar Shakeup. "Scared" I sighed softly pushing the mashed potatoes I had grabbed around with my fork, jumping when his hand reached over and stilled mine making me look up at him, blue eyes clashing with brown. "Don't be." He whispered squeezing my fingers lightly "No matter what happens tonight we'll figure it out and make it work" He continued softly scooting his chair closer until he could wrap his arm around me, leaning my body into his. "Other than being nervous about the fate of the Shakeup what's bothering you" he prodded going back to eating, using his free hand as the other stayed wrapped around me. "I'm the only rookie in the women's match, I mean I've only been on the main roster for a little over two weeks, I'm terrified that I'll be the first one eliminated." I admitted softly leaning my head on his shoulder smiling softly when he finally just settled for pulling me onto his lap. "What does this symbol stand for?" he asked softly picking up the belly ring that was dangling against my tan skin "Wonder Woman?" I questioned in a duh voice knowing that he of all people knew that "And" he prodded quietly letting the jewelry drop down again "She's an Amazon, she's powerful, she's the female Superman. Nothing can stop her." He answered himself when I remained quiet "So maybe you'll be the first one eliminated, but that doesn't mean you're any less of a fighter? Think back to all the previous survivor series matches, elimination matches, some of the greatest wrestlers of all time were eliminated first even in their prime." He continued "Being a rookie has nothing to do with it babe. But if you go out there doubting yourself, doubting what's in here and what you're capable of" he murmured pointing to my heart "You're out before it even starts" he finished pulling me into a hug "Thanks Seth" I smiled hugging him back tightly "Anything for you girly. Now you better go and get ready, your match is right before mine" he pushed standing me up to my feet "Hey Seth" I said turning back around to face him "Yeah KP?" he asked leaning back in his chair and looking up at me without saying anything I leaned over and gently brushed our lips together pulling away a few centimeters. He mmm'd in reply and I couldn't help but smile softly as his eyes fluttered back open "What was that for?" he asked quietly, eyes sparkling with mischief as I shrugged in response "I just heard you don't have a room yet...and I need a roommate." I smirked running my fingers through his hair before I walked off with a short wave, leaving him to think over what I had just said.

It was no secret to anyone that Seth Rollins and I were close, and had been for quite some time, it was no secret that there was something brewing between us and it was going to happen soon. With a renewed smile on my lips I skipped my way to the curtain, throwing in a hands free cartwheel here and there to warm my body up for the match about to take place in mere minutes. "Hey Pitbull, how you feeling?" Dana asked wandering over leaving Charlotte to talk to Bayley and Sasha, the NXT nickname making me smirk slightly "Feeling alright, just hope I don't embarrass myself out there" I shrugged following her back over to the rest of the RAW team. "You botched an aerial dive and still made it look ten times better than I could. You'll do great kid" Charlotte complimented, a thousand watt smile sliding onto my lips before my music started and I headed down the ramp. "This is it ladies and gentleman, this young woman's shining moment as every word and move she's made in the past two weeks has led to this moment. Charlotte, Dana, every single woman on the roster has warned her that she better be able to put her money where her mouth is and we'll hopefully see her succeed tonight, here at Survivor Series in our 6 on 6 women's match!" JBL shouted as I slid into the ring and glared at the Smackdown team, my eyes solely on Natalya who had been spewing a whole lot of insults about me on the last few Smackdown, some before I had even joined the main roster. "Usted piensa que su tan duro ¿eh? Veremos sobre eso cuando te envío de aquí en segundos." I shouted, snickering as she just looked on in confusion. I can do this I thought to myself as the bell rang and Charlotte started off the match against Becky. It wasn't long before Bayley became the first elimination of the night putting us Raw women at a disadvantage while the Smackdown team held strong at all five of them, eliminating Sasha leaving it three to five.

I reached for the tag from Dana jumping from the top turn buckle onto Natalya, it would be the cherry on top tonight if I could eliminate her from the match. I rolled to my feet and pushed my hair from my eyes waiting for her to get back to her feet and turn towards me before I hit her in the mid section with a massive spear, rolling her onto her stomach and locking in my submission move. Cranking on her leg as much as I could, knowing that the pressure on her knee and lower back had to be killing her as her hand slammed on the mat over and over. I let her leg go and laughed as she rolled from the ring cradling her leg as Nikki Bella took her spot in the ring. I didn't have any beef with Nikki so I held out a hand for her to shake "Good luck" I offered up pulling my hand away from her and locking up, her couple extra inches of height giving her the advantage and ability to push her way to behind me, locking in a chokehold. Gasping for air I fell to a knee, using my downward momentum to flip her over my head and onto her back, the movement breaking the hold and giving me the opportunity to tag out and catch my breath. The match seemed to blur by but last forever at the same time, Nikki, Dana, Becky, and Carmella being eliminated in that order until I was staring down Asuka with Charlotte cheering from our corner. I locked up with Asuka and tried to hold my own but she was much more experienced than I was and after the couple cheap shots I had taken from Carmella previously in the match I was exhausted and it didn't take her long to get her Asuka lock on me and I tapped. "Sorry" I gasped quietly rolling towards Charlotte's feet. "Don't be, you did great" she complimented before getting in the ring and I was escorted to the back being met by Dana and Seth. "You did great Pitbull." Dana grinned pulling me into a tight hug before returning her attention to the screen. "And you were worried you'd be the first elimination" Seth smirked pulling me into his arms and squeezing.

"Shut up" I mumbled tilting my head up to look at him, only to see him staring down at me with a small smile. "What?" I asked self consciously looking down at myself thinking maybe my gear had slipped and he was getting a glimpse of the goods "You're beautiful" he murmured making my cheeks flare red "Shut up" I repeated at a loss for what else to say "I'm going to take you on a date tomorrow night" he said suddenly, my eyebrow arching "What if I don't want to go on a date with you" I teased making a face when he poked my side "I'm taking you out tomorrow night. You're going to love it." He repeated making my cheeks heat up once again. "As for tonight, we'll be celebrating in the hotel room" he whispered ducking to his lips were right by my ear. "Celebrating what" I asked not having to ask what he meant by celebrate "You doing so well at your first PPV and me becoming Intercontinental Champion" he smirked making me laugh "Someone is sure of himself" I laughed "I have you back here cheering me on. There's no way I'll lose" he whispered before his lips were descending on mine, my arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss. "Good luck Rollins" Dean Ambrose cut in "I have all the luck I need right here" Seth muttered barely pulling away from me before he was kissing me again, only pulling away when his music started "Good luck Champ" I smirked waving as he passed through the curtain, a grin on my face that I'm sure wouldn't be leaving for a while.


End file.
